Truth hurts
by Draco-Harry-Lover-1
Summary: Caroline finds out she is pregnant by Klaus, in order to protect him from going crazy and killing everyone, so she runs. She puts her secret into a trustworthy original before she leaves, will Klaus find the love of his life and find out her secret.. K/C
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV:

No one ever got how the big bad Klaus fell in love with Caroline Forbes but he did and now they were a happy couple. That was until Caroline was in her room crying her eyes out on what to do. Threw her tears she heard someone walk in threw her door. Caroline soon saw the face of Elijah.

"What's wrong?" Asked Elijah concerned.

Ever since Caroline and Klaus became a couple Caroline grew close to Elijah.

"Did my brother do something to you?" He asked.

Caroline wiped away her tears and made a gesture for him to follow her to the bathroom. Caroline pointed to the sink and there lied 5 pregnancy tests, all positive. Elijah was confused at words and looked at her.

"How is this possible?" Asked Elijah.

"I don't know" Caroline said.

"Are you going to tell Klaus?" Asked Elijah.

Caroline shook her head no.

"What?" Asked Elijah confused.

"I don't want him to go crazy" Said Caroline.

"You need to tell him, he is the father" Elijah replied.

"Please Elijah, don't tell him, please" Caroline begged.

Elijah thought about it for a minute.

"Okay I won't" Said Elijah.

"Thank you" Caroline was grateful.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Elijah.

"What do you mean?".

"Klaus is going to realize you are pregnant" Said Elijah.

Caroline never thought of that, but then a thought crossed her mind.

"I'll have to leave then" Caroline said.

...

Caroline packed up everything she owned. Her mom came home when Caroline called her and told her everything. Liz was upset but knew Caroline needed to get away. Liz helped Caroline pack up everything and after a long goodbye hug Caroline was on the road and leaving mystic falls. Caroline gave Elijah a letter to put in Klaus's room for when he gets back from Mystic grill. Caroline loved him and that is exactly why she had to do this. For her, for Klaus, and more importantly their unborn child.

...

Klaus got back from the grill and went up to his room. When he did he put his jacket on a chair and looked at a picture of him and Caroline that he kept by his bed. Klaus loved her more then anything. Klaus smiled at it. Something then caught his eye. There was a letter on his pillow addressed to him in Caroline's writing. Klaus picked up the letter.

_*The letter said*_

_Dear Klaus,_

_I love you more then anything in this world, you are a big part of my life. I'm writing this letter to tell you that it's over between us. I know you love me just as much as I love you, writing this is the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life of living. By the time you read this I will be gone from Mystic Falls and somewhere else, don't come looking for me. I love you._

_-Caroline 3_

By the end of the letter Klaus had tears in his eyes. The woman he loved so much was gone. She broke up with him for no reason. Klaus looked at the letter and threw it on the bed. Klaus then got up and walked downstairs. If Caroline thought she could leave him without any explanation and say not come looking for her then she was crazy. When Klaus got downstairs he got 10 hybrids.

"I want you to search for Caroline, she left Mystic Falls and I need you to bring her back" Klaus said to his hybrids.

They nodded and went to pack their things. Klaus then got an evil look in his eyes, a look that went away when Caroline came into his life but now that she left, it was back. Klaus was going to get Caroline back whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

*2 days later*

It's been 2 days since Caroline left, Elijah text her telling her Klaus is angry and sent Hybrids out looking for her. Caroline was far away from Mystic Falls, she was in Paris. Caroline got bigger, she looked like she was 5 months pregnant. Caroline lived in a mansion that she compelled herself to have, she has maids so she is set for when she gives birth. Caroline's phone rang for the thousandth time and she looked at it to see Klaus. Caroline wanted to so bad answer but she couldn't. Caroline put her phone on vibrate and put on the TV.

...

Klaus threw is phone against the wall. Klaus had called Caroline about a thousand times and she still wouldn't answer. Klaus got his phone and surprisingly it still was in one piece. Klaus dialed her number again but nothing. Klaus decided to leave a message.

"Hi this is Caroline leave your message after the beep" Caroline's voice mail. Klaus remembers that he was there when she made it, she had to re-due it a couple times because either Klaus would laugh or he was kissing her neck and she would moan but finally she got it done and they made out after.

"Hey Caroline this is Klaus" Klaus sighed.

"I really miss you Care bear, just tell me where you are so I can bring you home with me" Klaus felt tears come to his eyes.

"Caroline I love you and if you found someone else on your little adventure I will rip him to shreds, you can't leave me that easily Caroline" Klaus said getting angry.

"You can't just end us and expect me to just let you go, you belong to me" Klaus then hung up and turned to see Elijah staring at him.

"Either that was Caroline's voice machine or it was her" Elijah said.

"Her answering machine" Klaus walked past him.

"Klaus, maybe she left for a reason" Said Elijah.

Klaus turned around and looked at him pissed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HER REASON WAS! SHE CAN'T JUST END US AND THEN TELL ME NOT TO COME LOOKING FOR HER!" Klaus shouted.

Elijah looked a little taken back. Just then Kol, Finn, and Rebekah came in. They didn't know that Caroline was gone. Caroline also grew close to Kol and then Finn then Rebekah.

"What is with the shouting?" Asked Rebekah.

"Caroline is gone" Elijah said.

"What do you mean gone? What did you do Nik?" Asked Rebekah.

Klaus handed her the note and she read it out loud. Rebekah looked at Klaus.

"I have hybrids looking for her" Said Klaus.

Just then Elijah got a text and Elijah looked at it and walked out of the room. Klaus, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah followed him out.

...

Caroline just got done listening to Klaus's message and knew he was heart broken. Caroline grabbed her phone and text Elijah.

_Caroline's text:_

_Klaus seems really mad, I just got his voice mail -Caroline._

_Elijah's text back:_

_He is, he just blew up at me -Elijah._

_Caroline's text back:_

_You didn't tell him did you? -Caroline._

_Elijah's text back:_

_No but Klaus is coming and if you get a text after this, it's not from me -Elijah._

_Caroline's text back:_

_Okay :) -Caroline._

Caroline put her phone down. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

...

Elijah got Caroline's last text and was about to put his phone away when his siblings walked in.

"Who was that?" Asked Klaus.

"No one" Elijah said.

Klaus hurried up and grabbed Elijah's phone and looked at it. Klaus looked at Elijah.

"You've been texting Caroline!" Klaus spat.

"Yeah" Elijah said.

"Where is she?" Asked Klaus.

"She won't tell me that" Elijah was telling the truth.

"You knew she left?" Rebekah said.

"Who do you think put that letter in Klaus's room?" Elijah said.

Klaus dialed her number from Elijah's phone.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Asked Elijah.

Soon Caroline picked up and Klaus put it on speaker.

"Hey Elijah" Said Caroline.

"Caroline" Klaus said.

"Klaus" Caroline whispered.

"Where are you?" Klaus asked.

"Bye" Caroline then hung up.

Klaus gave Elijah back his phone and he went into the den and got a map.

"What are you doing?" Asked Finn.

"I'm going to find her" Klaus said marking off places Caroline wouldn't go.


	3. Chapter 3

*Next day*

Caroline woke up and started screaming. Caroline got up only to see blood coming down from her legs. Soon maids came in and helped Caroline get on the bed.

"Caroline, you're about to go in labor" Said the maid Kelly.

"Just get the baby out of me" Caroline said in pain.

The maids got everything they would need and then they came back and got ready.

"You need to push" Said Kelly.

"AHHH!" Caroline screamed as she pushed.

*32 hours later*

Caroline gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Caroline smiled at them. The twins were half vampire and half werewolf like Klaus. The reason she knew was because when they came out they had yellow eyes like a werewolf and fangs like a vampire. Caroline named her son Kaidan Niklaus Mikaelson and her daughter Charlotte Caroline Mikaelson. Charlotte looked like Caroline while Kaidan looked like Klaus. Kelly came in and took the twins and put them in there crib. Caroline soon fell into a deep sleep.

*2 months later*

The twins grew up in a matter of 2 days and now they were 16. They still lived in Paris. Kaidan has Klaus's British accent and Charlotte has Caroline's American accent. Kaidan has Klaus's dirty blond hair, with his dark blue eyes. Basically everything is Klaus besides his lips, Kaidan's lips are Caroline's. Charlotte looked just like Caroline with the blond hair, the light blue eyes, and her smile. The only thing she has of Klaus is the fact that she is half werewolf and half vampire. The hybrids were still looking for Caroline along with Klaus. Caroline was in the library drinking a blood bag when Charlotte came in.

"Hey mom" Said Charlotte.

"Hey sweetie" Caroline grabbed a blood bag and threw it to her.

"Thanks" She smiled.

Soon Kaiden walked in.

"Mother?" Asked Kaiden.

"Yeah" Caroline threw him a blood bag to.

"Who is our father?" Asked Kaiden.

Caroline looked at him and Charlotte, she stopped drinking her blood bag. Caroline got up and walked over to her kids.

"Your father was the love of my life, he still is but when I found out I was pregnant with you guys I ran away from him. He doesn't know you guys existed" Caroline started.

"I didn't tell him because your father was an all time killer, he is half werewolf and half vampire just like you guys, but I'm just all vampire so when your father fell for me it was shocking" Caroline smiled.

"I didn't want your father to go back to his old self if he found out you guys existed" Caroline finished.

The twins were shocked but it was Charlotte who spoke up.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Niklaus" Caroline answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus still had no luck. Caroline has been gone for two months and he was far from giving up on her. Something must have happened. She wouldn't have left him for no reason. He kept thinking that, he kept believing that and he would continue to believe that until he was proven wrong. He was taken out of his thoughts by one of his hybrids, Mindy.

"Still nothing".  
>"Keep looking, I want her found and I want her found now" Klaus spat out.<br>"She obviously doesn't want to be found" Mindy muttered under her breath.  
>"What did you just say?" Klaus gave her a deadly glare. One that would shake people to their very core.<br>"I mean, she left for a reason, she obviously didn't want to stay here" Mindy choked out. She was afraid.  
>"I DON'T CARE WHAT HER REASON IS! SHE ISN'T ALOUD TO LEAVE!" Klaus yelled to his hybrid.<p>

Mindy took a step back. She was afraid of Klaus at this moment. Ever since Caroline left him, he has been so on edge that no one could calm him down. Kol came into the room and had to hold back an eye roll. His brother had the crazed look in his eyes again. He loved Caroline as a sister and he was doing his best to find her but she could really hide from people because none of the Originals could find her at all.

"Mindy, go back to searching for Caroline" Kol ordered. Mindy was a little weary, she only listened to Klaus.  
>"Listen to my brother" Klaus growled to her. She hurried out of the room and Kol turned to his older brother.<br>"Klaus-" Kol was cut off.  
>"Don't start Kol" Klaus went back to the map and started to narrow down the places that Caroline wouldn't go.<br>"I know you want to find her, everyone does but can you try to breathe and let the hybrids handle it?" Kol suggested.  
>"Don't tell me what to do Kol!" Klaus shouted.<br>"Niklaus, will you listen to yourself for just a second. Everyone is trying their best to find the woman who has captured your heart after a thousand years and you just keep shouting at everyone. How do you think Liz feels? That is her daughter" Kol explained to his brother. Klaus only thought about himself, Kol tried to make him realize that there are other people who loved her just as much as he does.

Klaus was getting annoyed with this conversation. Everytime he was talking to someone or barking orders, is a minute that is getting wasted and Caroline would never get found if people just left him alone and let him find her. Klaus snapped Kol's neck and went back to the map. Elijah who had heard the entire thing, including the neck breaking took out his phone and text Caroline.

'He is going insane Caroline. At this point you really need to come home. He just broke Kol's neck because Kol tried to calm him down' - Elijah.

A few seconds went by and his phone beeped, signaling that he had a new text. He knew it was from Caroline.

'This is my home now Elijah. I hope Kol is alright' - Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but here it is. Hope you enjoyed and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline was sitting in her new home just thinking. She knew that Klaus was going to find her eventually but she didn't know when. The blonde vampire was pulled out of her thoughts by her daughter Charlotte.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Where's my daddy?"

"Not here" was all Caroline could say.

"Are we ever going to meet him?" The fellow blonde asked.

"I don't know. Do you want too?" Caroline was really hoping she didn't want to.

"Yes, me and Kaiden have been talking about it" Charlotte sighed. She wanted too be like the girls she had seen on the television, the ones in the movies and television shows.

"Kaiden!" Caroline called to her son. They heard a flash and in came Kaiden.

"Is this true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" Kaiden was now confused on what his mother was talking about.

"Do you two want to meet your father?" Caroline asked, 'someone please be on my side and say no' Caroline was practically begging to the god she once believed in when she was human, but when she became a vampire, she felt like she was mocking him.

"Yes" Kaiden felt ashamed.

This caused Caroline to sigh. How am I supposed to explain this to Klaus? How am I supposed to just go back to Mystic Falls and not get any type of punishment? Those questions went through her head and it was driving her mad.

* * *

><p>Klaus had arrived at a mansion. He had gotten word that Caroline was here in Paris, the hybrid just hoped that it was true and not just some false lead, because if it was the hybrid that had come to him with this news was going to pay a fate worse than death. No one ever lied to him or tried to cross him because then they got tortured and later killed. Death would be to kind. Klaus got to the door and knocked on it. A second later a boy opened the door and Klaus was about to rip him apart.<p>

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Is there a Caroline Forbes here?" Klaus was trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"A friend" Klaus smirked.

"Come in" the kid let him in and Klaus gladly walked in and grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Klaus growled.

"I asked you first" the boy tried to get Klaus's hands from him but nothing.

"Answer and I will answer yours" Klaus was loosing his patience.

"Kaiden" he managed to get out.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but people call me Klaus" realization hit Kaiden. The man in front of him was his father.

"Oh my god" Kaiden whispered.

"Yes I know, be afraid" Klaus was being cocky now.

"No, you're my father" Kaiden confessed.

"Now I know you're lying, I don't have any children" Klaus was absolutely positive that he didn't have any children.

"That's not true" Caroline walked into the room. "Hello Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am back! Here is the next chapter, sorry for not updating sooner, please enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus looked to Caroline and wondered what she was talking about, but before he could speak, another blonde girl walked into the room and saw the scene in front of her.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Can we talk about this in a more private area of the house?" Caroline didn't want her kids too be around Klaus' temper, the same one that she heard was terrible. Klaus nodded and Caroline led him into a more secure area in the house.

"Start talking darling" Klaus gave her time to explain herself.

"Kaiden and Charlotte are twins, they're your children and that is why I left. They're hybrids like you" Caroline briefly explained.

"You're lying, vampires can't have children" Klaus pointed out.

"But werewolves can. According to a witch I had run into not that long ago. If a werewolf broke their curse, they get a mate and can only have children with that mate. Since I was born human, I was made your mate and just because I am a vampire, it still works the same way it would have if I was still human" Caroline explained what the witch had said too her.

"Do not lie to me!" Klaus shouted.

"Then explain how I got pregnant! Even Elijah was stunned!" Caroline shouted but when she realized what she said she covered her mouth.

"What did you just say?" 'Elijah knew where she was this entire time?' Klaus thought angrily to himself.

"I said nothing" Caroline just to shake off what she said.

"Elijah knew?" Klaus growled.

"Whaaaat?" Caroline played dumb.

"Don't you dare do that to me, tell me the truth" Klaus was shaking with anger. Caroline let out a breath.

"Elijah knew" Caroline confirmed.

Before Caroline could even blink, Klaus was gone. Caroline knew that Klaus was pissed off with her but by the looks of it, he was pissed at Elijah as well. His own brother kept this from him and that could hurt anyone. Hell if Caroline had a brother and pulled something like Elijah did, she would be pissed off and feel betrayed.

* * *

><p>Klaus flashed out of the house Caroline was living in and dialed his big brother's number. 'Oh how he is going to get it when I get my hands on him' Klaus angrily thought. When he heard Elijah's voice, he began shaking.<p>

"Niklaus?"

"You knew!"

"Knew what?"

"Where Caroline was!" Klaus heard Elijah let out a breath before speaking.

"Niklaus, she wanted to leave, I wasn't going to stop her" Elijah replied.

"But you knew where she was the entire time and you said nothing" Klaus growled.

"Yes I did" Elijah replied.

"WHY?!"

"Because she wanted me to keep it a secret! Caroline was so scared before she left and she didn't want you to lose your temper, so I agreed to keep my mouth shut" Elijah explained.

"At the cost of your own freedom" Klaus replied.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"You kept this from me Elijah, you will be punished for it" Klaus elaborated what he meant.

"You will lose everything if you so much as do what you're thinking" Elijah knew that Klaus would dagger him.

"Are you threatening me?" Klaus was stunned at this.

"I will if you so much as threaten me. I am your older brother, you do not tell me what to do Niklaus" Elijah spat.

"How dare you-" Elijah cut him off.

"No, how dare you? You wanted us too be a family again, why don't you start acting like we're a god damn family. Families don't threaten to dagger their siblings, they don't hoader them in boxes like a creeper. So why don't you grow up Niklaus" Elijah hung up.

Klaus stood there shocked. Elijah definitely did say that to him, none of his siblings ever talked to him like that, which shocked him.

"Wow, that's harsh" a voice said from behind him. Klaus turned around to see the blonde girl from earlier.

"I'm Charlotte by the way."

"Klaus."

"Thee Klaus?" Charlotte grew hopeful. She heard that he was her father.

"Not sure what you mean" he was confused.

"My mother said that my father's name was Klaus" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Oh."

"So are you?"

"I'm not sure."

Charlotte looked hurt by that but nodded. She gave him a small dimpled grin before walking back into the house. Klaus sighed and watched her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you've enjoyed. I know Elijah is a little OOC, but I needed his siblings or at least one of them too stand up for themselves. So here it was. Okay, if you want more, please leave reviews for it. See ya next time, please leave your comments and a next chapter shall be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus found his most trusted witch fixing her garden. He had a lot of trusted witches all over the world and they knew what he was capable of, which is why they never crossed him.

"Abigail" Klaus startled her. The witch turned around.

"Klaus, you're back" the witch was shocked. Abigail Turner was a witch in her mid 40's, had olive skin, pale blonde hair, and green eyes. Klaus had saved her life from a fire when she was in her twenty's and has been grateful and working for him ever since.

"Yes I am and for good reason. I need your assistance" Klaus cut straight to it.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"What can you tell me about werewolves having mates?" Klaus asked.

"So you finally found her?" Abigail smiled.

"What?" Klaus was confused.

"When you saved my life all those years ago, I was contacted by the witches. I was to not only help you but I also had to try to lead you to your mate" Abigail started. "That is why I sent Katarina Petrova to Mystic Falls when she came looking for the Moonstone. I told her where to find it then I led Rose and Trevor there so you could find the Doppleganger. I was to lead you there so you could come face to face with your mate" Abigail explained to him. Klaus was shocked at what he was hearing.

"What is my mates name?" Klaus was afraid of the answer.

"Caroline Breean Forbes" Klaus felt like he was paralyzed.

"Can I have children?" Klaus asked in wonder.

"If it's with your mate then yes" Abigail replied.

"Is there anyway you can decide whether I have children?" Klaus needed to know if those two children were his.

"You already know the answer Niklaus" was all Abigail said.

"Then yes. Yes I am a father."

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in the sitting room with her two children. They were still in shock with what they had just saw. Kaiden didn't know if he should feel scared or excited. Charlotte was just in plain disappointment because she didn't know if that man who attacked her brother was her father or not.<p>

"Mommy?" Charlotte broke the silence.

"Yes baby?" Caroline knew what was coming.

"Was that man our father?" Kaiden was all ears now.

"Yes" was all the blonde could say.

"Then why wasn't he happy to see us?" Kaiden asked, rubbing his neck a bit.

"He doesn't believe that you're his" Caroline exclaimed.

"Why?" Charlotte was curious.

"Klaus has been met with betrayal, lies, and unfaithfulness for over a thousand years, he doesn't believe this is real" Caroline answered.

"That's just sad" Charlotte felt bad for her dad.

"Yes it is" said a voice. Caroline and the twins looked to the door to see Klaus standing there.

"Klaus?" Caroline was standing now.

"Well it looks like you were right. I am capable of having children but it can only be with you" Klaus didn't like being wrong.

"And you thought I wasn't being truthful?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you blame me? You leave me and come here knowing you were pregnant with _my_ children and ignored me for months. How do you want me to feel Caroline?" Klaus asked, he couldn't believe he really was having this conversation.

"No I can't, but you can trust me."

"You left me and you want me to trust you?"

"Klaus-"

"No Caroline, you could have trusted me enough to tell me that I was a father but you tell my older brother" Klaus didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry" was all Caroline could say.

"I loved you.. hell I still do, but I can't trust you now Caroline" Klaus hated this conversation already. He knew he needed too be strong, he couldn't be weak.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" Klaus pointed to the twins that were watching both of their parents.

"I didn't want you to lose control" Caroline sighed.

"Did you think I'd hurt you?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"No! But I did think you'd kill someone because you'd think I was lying" Caroline answered.

"Unbelievable" Klaus muttered.

"Well can you blame me? Have you met you?" Caroline looked to him.

"Okay, I admit I have done things to make people not trust me, but hearing you say this just hurts" Klaus said.

"Well its nothing that isn't the truth. You're unstable when you get angry and I didn't want you to do anything that would make me hate you" Caroline explained.

"I admit I can be like that, but that all changed when you walked into my life. There is a reason you're my mate Caroline, you balance me" Klaus explained.

"So I've been told. I remember the witch telling me that" Caroline sighed.

"So why not just trust in that?"

"I don't know."

"Well until you do, this" he pointed to the two of them. "Is over."

"It's already been over" Caroline sadly said.

"I want to know my kids" Klaus looked to the twins.

"That's fine" Caroline nodded.

"No, I mean I want to know them as in your ass if moving back to Mystic Falls" Klaus sternly said.

"Are you ordering me?" Caroline was shocked.

"No, I'm telling you" Klaus was dead serious. Caroline scoffed.

"You can't make me."

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah" Caroline replied. Klaus nodded and before anyone had a chance to blink, Klaus flashed over to Caroline and snapped her neck like a twig. Charlotte gasped and Kaiden was shocked. Klaus turned to the twins and smirked.

"Pack all of you stuff. We're leaving" Klaus said to them.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with a groan. Her neck was sore and she knew what happened. Klaus broke her neck. <em>'Son of a bitch'<em> she thought to herself. Caroline sat up and looked to see she was in a bed. The blonde looked around and saw that there was nothing familiar about the room she was in. _'Where am I?'_ She thought to herself.

"Mom?" Caroline looked to the doorway and saw Charlotte.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked alarmed.

"On dad's private jet" was all Charlotte said.

"Ass hole!" Caroline was pissed.

"I know love!" Klaus said back. Caroline got up off the bed and walked to where she heard Klaus with their son. She saw Kaiden and Klaus playing cards and she ripped the cards out of Klaus's hands.

"Why the fuck am I on a plane?" Caroline angrily asked.

"Like I said, we're going home" Klaus answered.

"Maybe I didn't want to go home" Caroline said.

"Does this look like a face that cares?"

"Obviously not."

"You've guessed correctly" Klaus ripped the cards out of Caroline's hands and returned to his game.

"UGH!" Caroline stomped away and it caused Klaus to smirk in triumph.

"Your mother acts like a child" Klaus said to the twins.

"I heard that!" Klaus heard Caroline say.

"You were meant to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really loved writing this chapter, it was funny, sad, and heart-breaking. Please review for another chapter and I promise I will try to update ASAP. Hopefully before Thursday so you can not only enjoy another chapter but you can also enjoy The Vampire Diaries. Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay before you read this chapter, I wanted to answer a question that Justine asked me. She asked if now that Klaus and Caroline were over, would there be different people for** **them**:

**Well I can honestly say that Klaus is still fighting for his love with Caroline but he feels betrayed she didn't tell him about the twins. So no there will not be anyone new for Klaus. Caroline however wants to piss off Klaus so there will be another guy in her life but I promise it won't last very long. I won't say if he dies or not but the relationship won't last long. Now onto the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Klaus had already informed his siblings (well minus Elijah) what was going on and they were completely shocked that Klaus had children with Caroline and that was why she left. Rebekah was finishing up with the twins rooms with the help of Finn and Kol when Elijah walked in.<p>

"I still cannot believe that you kept this to yourself" Rebekah said as Elijah walked in. She was fluffying the pillows on Kaiden's bed.

"She didn't want me to say anything" Elijah sighed for the thousandths time.

"Well look how well that turned out" Kol said as he finished putting towels in his nephew's bathroom.

"Yes I know, even I screw up" Elijah knew he fucked up but he would really wish his siblings would look past that but apparently not.

"Everybody screws up, even Elijah. Stop ganging up on him" Finn cut in. Elijah gave Finn appreciated grin and Finn returned it. They all heard a car and Finn went towards the window and looked out. "They're here."

"Yay!" Rebekah got excited.

"Oh god, here we go" Kol rolled his eyes at his sister. They all left Kaiden's room and flashed downstairs and opened the front door. Caroline was the first one out of the car and sighed when she saw the Originals.

"Good to have you back Caroline" Rebekah said, even though she was still upset with what she did.

"Didn't have a choice" Caroline glared at Klaus when he got out of the driver's seat, he sent a smirk towards her.

"So where are my niece and nephew?" Kol asked, he was going to influence his nephew.

"Kaiden, Charlotte" Caroline called out to her children. The backdoor near Caroline opened and Charlotte got out first followed by her twin brother Kaiden. When Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Elijah saw them they gasped and instantly saw the resemblance that the twins had with their parents. Elijah has seen pictures of them but seeing them in person was much more real and better than anything else.

"Oh my god! They look adorable" Rebekah squealed. She flashed over towards her niece and nephew and hugged them both. She was going to spoil them really bad.

"Stop hogging them sister" Kol pushed her out-of-the-way and looked at his niece and nephew with interest. "My, my, you look exactly like your parents."

"We've been told that" Kaiden said. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn were shocked when they heard the accent similar to theirs.

"You have our accent" Kol was impressed.

"Yes he does, he picked it up fairly quickly" Caroline responded to Kol's question.

"Fantastic" Kol smirked. "What about you?" He looked to Charlotte.

"No, I don't have it" she answered.

"Pity" Kol replied. He turned back to Kaiden. "Do you know how to play baseball?"

"unfortunately not, but I am good at basketball" Kaiden never got the baseball game.

"Well let Uncle Kol teach you" Kol was going to love this.

"Enough Kol" Klaus stepped in.

"Oh shut it grandpa, I am bonding with my nephew" Kol took Kaiden's hand and flashed off with him.

"Did he seriously take my son?" Klaus was shocked his brother just did that.

"Oh he did" Caroline was highly amused.

"Ass hole" Klaus mumbled.

"Huh, now I know where Kol gets it from" Caroline looked at Klaus with a knowing glance.

"Not funny love" Klaus glared.

"Oh I think it was" Caroline smirked. She turned to Charlotte. "Since your brother got Uncleknapped, do you want to go visit your grandma?"

"Yes!" Charlotte had heard a lot of stories about her mother's mom and had always wanted to meet her.

"What? No!" Klaus was not going to allow this.

"Relax, I'm just going home" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to use your mother as an excuse to leave this place again" Klaus wasn't letting her leave.

"Why the hell would I leave without Kaiden?" Caroline asked. Klaus then remembered that Kol took Kaiden and knew that Caroline would never leave without _both_ her children.

"Fine" Klaus reluctantly agreed.

"Good" Caroline walked over to Klaus and grabbed the keys but he held them away from her.

"You better bring her back before dinner."

"Fine!" Caroline grabbed the keys and got into the driver's seat and Charlotte in the passenger's seat. Caroline started up the car and drove off.

"You trust her not to leave?" Finn asked.

"If she does, she won't make it far" Klaus was determined to ruin all of her plans to leave him again.

* * *

><p>After arriving at her mother's home and explaining everything to her (which took around 45 minutes to explain) Liz Forbes began bonding with her granddaughter. It turned out that Liz and Charlotte had some things in common with one another. Caroline stood by and watched her daughter and mother bonding with one another.<p>

"I still can't get over the fact how much you look like your mother" Liz noticed the resemblance right when she laid her eyes on Charlotte which led to the explanation.

"I've been told that" Charlotte always felt flattered because her mother was such a beautiful woman in her eyes so just being compared to her was something special.

"Well it most certainly is true" Liz smiled.

"She also looked like me when I was a baby" Caroline stepped in.

"Did she?" Liz was amazed.

"Yeah" Caroline nodded.

"So where is my grandson?"

"Learning baseball with his Uncle Kol."

"That will end well" Liz knew how Kol was.

"I know, I see Klaus distancing Kaiden and Kol."

"Let's see if that keeps Kol away."

"Probably not" Caroline laughed a bit.

"Is Uncle Kol that bad?" Charlotte asked.

"It's not that he is bad, but trust me he does have those moments, he is very cheeky though" Caroline explained to her daughter.

"Oh" Charlotte understood.

* * *

><p>Kaiden and Kol had enjoyed their time playing baseball in the backyard of the Mikaelson mansion. Kol pitched the ball to Kaiden and Kaiden hit the ball and the ball went flying through the air.<p>

"Woo! You're a quick learner" Kol was impressed with his nephew.

"I get that skill from my mother" Kaiden replied.

"Well its a good skill to inhabit" Kol responded honestly. "So did you have a girlfriend where you were at?"

"No" Kaiden shook his head.

"Were you not allowed to date?" Kol asked amused.

"No it wasn't that, I just didn't find myself attracted to any of those girls" Kaiden answered.

"Kaiden! Woman are woman, you don't need to feel attracted to them just to get some" Kol was flabbergasted.

"Get some?" Kaiden was confused.

"Sex."

"Oh."

"What are you putting in his head?" Finn heard the entire thing.

"He hasn't gotten laid" Kol pointed to his nephew.

"I thought you said it was sex?" Kaiden was confused.

"Getting laid and sex is the same thing" Kol explained.

"Oh."

"Kol, he is just a boy" Finn said.

"So, I lost my virginity at fourteen" Kol shrugged.

"Exactly" Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that bad" Kol scoffed.

"Yes you are!" Finn thought his brother was nuts for thinking that.

"Fine, I like sex, big deal" Kol scoffed.

"Man whore" Finn mumbled.

"Hey!" Kol felt offended a bit. Kaiden began to laugh at his Uncles. "Don't encourage him" Kol looked to his nephew.

"Sorry, it was funny."

"See, I got our nephew to laugh" Finn smirked.

"Get the fuck away" Kol banished his brother from his time with his nephew. Finn just walked away amused and Kol wanted to beat his older brother with his bat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I needed to have a bit of a comedic moment in this chapter and I am glad I did. I hope you enjoy and review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them when you review. Until next time..**


	9. Chapter 9

The door to her mother's home was being knocked on and Caroline was the one who answered it. She was met by her son, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn, she was a little stunned before she pulled her son to her and shouted into the house.

"Mom! Your grandson is here, want to meet him?" She called into the house.

"Really?!" Her mom called back.

"Yeah, come here" Caroline replied. Liz came to the door and stopped when she saw Kaiden.

"Kaiden, this is my mother, your grandmother" Caroline looked to her son.

"You're so adorable" Liz said pulling him in for a hug.

"Why thank you" Klaus said.

"Shut up" Caroline growled at him.

"It's nice to meet you grandma, mom talked about you all the time" Kaiden was finally face to face with the woman who gave birth to his mother.

"I'm glad, she was telling me about you before you arrived, wow Caroline you did an amazing job. I'm so proud" Liz complimented her daughter.

"Thank you mom" Caroline was grateful for the compliment.

"I'd hate to break up the reunion, but I was wondering if I could steal my daughter and yours from you for a bit. I want to spend time with my children along with my siblings" Klaus looked to Liz.

"Of course, I have too be at work in a half hour anyway, but Kaiden and Charlotte, how would you like to go to work with me tomorrow? We can bond and I'll show you around town" Liz suggested to her grandchildren.

"Really?" Charlotte came into the room.

"Yes" Liz answered.

"We'd love to" Kaiden answered.

"But-" Klaus was cut off by Kaiden.

"Sh, I want to spend time with my grandmother as well."

"Yes, he has my sass" Caroline was excited.

"Oh god" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" Caroline said to him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow mom" Caroline gave Liz a hug before walking away.

* * *

><p>When they entered the grill, Kaiden and Charlotte went straight over to the pool table, Klaus followed after them quickly because he didn't trust people he didn't trust around his kids. Caroline rolled her eyes and made her way over to the bar. She hadn't been back there in a while so she was glad that everything looked the same as it once did before she left. When Caroline got to the bar she saw Matt. When Matt looked up he ran over to her and hugged her.<p>

"Oh my god Caroline, where have you been?" Matt asked as he finished hugging her.

"Been around, had to leave" Caroline answered him. She had missed all of her friends.

"Well where did you go?" Matt asked.

"Paris" Caroline answered.

"Nice, by the way Elena keeps asking where you're at along with Bonnie. They always go to your house" Matt brought up the topic of her two best friends.

"I know, my mother told me that" Caroline felt bad for not keeping in touch.

"My shift is over in an hour and they're supposed too be here to meet me so we can eat here and just talk" Matt said.

"Great, I'll stay until then" Caroline smiled. She needed to catch up with her friends.

"Awesome, so do you want anything to drink?" Matt asked. Caroline held up her finger as if saying _'One second'_ Caroline turned to where the Originals were clearly listening to the conversation her and Matt were having. "Send over the twins" Caroline spoke.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because I said so" Caroline replied.

"Kids, your mother wants you" Caroline heard Klaus say to their children, the twins stopped their pool game and walked over to their mother.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked. Matt was highly confused at what he was seeing.

"Matt, this is the reason I left, I was pregnant with Charlotte and Kaiden" Caroline explained.

"How is that possible?" Matt asked stunned. Caroline then went into the entire explanation on how they existed and how they have grown up to become teenagers when they are far from it. After Caroline finished explaining the entire thing to Matt, he just nodded. "Oh yeah, I'd kill for a normal life again."

"Sorry" Caroline apologized.

"Don't be, I guess when you live in this town you're dragged into the Supernatural life eventually" Matt replied. "So what can I get you guys?"

After ordering their drinks and Matt handing the twins their order, they went back to play pool while Caroline stayed at the bar nursing her beer while talking to Matt, it had been a long time since she's talked to her friends so she needed this, she needed her old life back along with the life she had now.

"So how've you been?" Matt asked.

"I've been good, been busy" Caroline pointed to the twins.

"They seem like great kids" Matt had just met them and could see they had more Caroline in them than Klaus.

"They are, it sucks that they couldn't stay babies or toddlers just a bit longer. Eventually they'll leave and travel the world alone and I'll be the crazy parent who is always worrying about where they are" Caroline exclaimed.

"That's all kids and parents for you. Well most parents, mine don't give a damn" Matt replied.

"Aw I'm sorry Matt" Caroline apologized.

"Don't be, I accepted that neither of my parents care a long time ago" Matt shook it off.

"I know but it still seems painful."

"Like I said, I accepted it a long time ago."

"Caroline?" Caroline heard a familiar voice say in shock behind her. The blonde vampire turned around and saw her friends, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, and Tyler.

"Hi" Caroline waved.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline didn't even have time to say anything else because she was pulled into a hug by both Elena and Bonnie. The blonde vampire missed all of her friends a lot and regrets not talking to them. When the three girls finished their hug Caroline hugged all her other friends including Damon. It was Damon who spoke.

"Where the hell have you been Blondie?"

"Here and there" was all Caroline answered.

"I'm so glad you're back" Elena said.

"Me to, I know I missed a lot and want to hear all about it but can't now, maybe tomorrow?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course" Bonnie responded.

"Great."

* * *

><p><p>

The next day Caroline was with Elena and Bonnie at the Bennett. Apparently Caroline missed Bonnie dating Jeremy again but she was extremely happy for her friend, she deserved happiness.

"What about you Elena? How are the Salvatore's?" Caroline turned to her friend who stiffened a bit.

"Good" was all the brunette answered.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing" Elena lied.

"Liar, I heard your heartbeat" Caroline called out her friend.

"I slept with someone else when I found out you were gone" Elena had guilt written all over her face.

"What?!" Bonnie was shocked, this was the first time she was hearing about this.

"Who was it? I want details" Caroline was excited. Elena sighed and began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><p>

_ Elena was sitting in the Grill with blood-shot eyes, Caroline was gone, maybe for good or temporary, she didn't know but she did know Caroline didn't say goodbye or answer her calls. Elena was in a booth in a dark corner when she felt someone sit down._

_"Doppelganger" she heard a cocky voice and looked to see Kol Mikaelson._

_"What do you want Kol?" Elena asked._

_"Where's your friend?" He got straight to the point._

_"I don't know" she honestly answered. Kol listened to her heartbeat and knew she was telling the truth which cause him to sigh._

_"Damn" he muttered._

_"Why do you want to know?" Elena was confused on why Kol of all people wanted to know where her best friend was._

_"Your friend left Nik a note breaking up with him, now he wants to find her" Kol answers._

_"Oh."_

_"You look upset."_

_"Of course I am! She is my best friend."_

_"Whoa calm down there, was just saying" Kol held his hands up in surrender._

_"Don't tell me to calm down" Elena glared. Kol only smirked, he thought this was highly amusing._

_"You seem tense."_

_"That's because I am."_

_"Let me help" Kol offered._

_"How can you help?" Elena asked confused, she didn't know how Kol could help her. All Kol did was smirk before he disappeared under the table. Elena didn't know what he was doing and then she felt his hands go under her skirt and pull down her underwear. "Kol!" She was shocked he actually did that but had to hold herself from moaning loud when she felt Kol's tongue enter her. Elena was breathing heavily and was gripping the booth seat with her hands. Kol's tongue licked her faster and she couldn't help but out a moan but then bit her lip to keep quiet. She thrusted her hips and Kol knew exactly what she wanted him to do, so he fucked her with his tongue and not long after did she come in his mouth. Elena was panting while Kol licked up her juices. When he finished he came out from under the booth and sat next to her licking his lips._

_"You taste delicious I must say" Kol complimented._

_"Thanks" she was still trying to catch her breath._

_"If you want, I can make you relax some more" Kol smirked._

_"What?" Elena looked at him._

_"Unless you'd rather your precious Salvatore brothers do it" Kol shrugged, he handed her back her panties and got up from the booth. "I'll be in my car if you change your mind" Kol then left. Elena put her panties back on and got up. She paid for her meal and walked out of the grill. Elena saw her car across the street and not that far from her did she see Kol leaning against his car. Elena knew she'd regret this and walked over to Kol._

_"No one finds out" Elena said._

_"Deal" Kol smirked and got in his car with Elena following._

* * *

><p><p>

_ After Kol found an empty spot in the middle of the woods the two were in his backseat undressing one another. When fully nude Kol was hovering over Elena and thrusting into her. Elena moaned._

_"Fuck."_

_"God you're tight" Kol said as he thrusted into her harder._

_"Yes" Elena said when he went harder._

_"That's right, I know how to pleasure you" Kol said as he began squeezing her boobs._

_"Kol" Elena moaned._

_"Don't hold back" Kol said as he continued to fuck the living shit out of her and playing with her breasts with his hands. Elena's hands were clawing at his back and could barely keep her eyes open from the pleasure Kol was providing._

_"Faster" she managed to get out._

_"As you wish" and Kol did exactly that. The two were moaning like crazy and then Kol felt Elena's walls closing around his dick. "Come for me Elena" as he quickened his pace. Not that long after was Elena throwing her head back._

_"Kol!" Elena screamed as she came hard. Kol grinned and not that long after did he feel himself coming and he leaned down towards her neck and sank his fangs into her skin and moaned as he came hard inside here. When he finished riding out his orgasm, he pulled his fangs out of her neck and looked at her._

_"By the look on your face, you're pleased?" Kol asked smugly._

_"Yes" Elena was still trying to catch her breath._

_"Good" Kol bit into his wrist and forced it into her mouth. She tried to protest but she consumed it and she healed._

_"Why did you do that?" She asked._

_"We are far from done" next thing she knew Kol was fucking her again._

* * *

><p><p>

"Oh my god" Caroline and Bonnie both said shocked.

"Yeah and I'm not going to lie, I actually enjoyed it."

"I bet you did" Caroline knew what it was like to have sexual inter courses with an Original.

"Enough about me, tell us why you left" Elena said and this is when Caroline told the reason why.

* * *

><strong>AN: Well what did you think? Don't worry there will be Klaroline in the next chapter. Now Elena is human in this story and is single, so who would you like her to be with? Leave your answers in your review. So enjoy and review! Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

After Caroline finished explaining why she left to her two best friends, they were shocked. The witch and the human Doppelganger didn't know how this was possible because they knew vampires couldn't have kids. So how was it that their friend was claiming she had twins?

"That's impossible" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Trust me I know that but its true. Klaus is half vampire half werewolf, so that means his werewolf side has a mate and because he is also a vampire he can't have kids. So because of nature's loop holes, they made it possible for Klaus to have kids but only with his mate. Which is me" Caroline explained as best she could what the witches have explained to her.

"Okay, that sounds about right but-" Caroline cut off Bonnie.

"There is no buts Bonnie, they exist" Caroline said as she grabbed her phone and showed her friends her wallpaper which just so happened too be her and the twins.

"Holy shit" Elena spoke in pure shock.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. They look just like two miniature versions of the two of you" Bonnie looks to Caroline.

"I told you. They exist" Caroline put her phone away. Before they could say something to Caroline, someone began pounding at the door. Bonnie stood up and answered the door to see the Originals standing there and Klaus was pissed.

"What Klaus?"

"Is Caroline still here?"

"Really?" Caroline came to the door. She really couldn't escape this guy.

"Where are the twins?"

"With my mom."

"They aren't at the police station and they're not answering their phones. So where are they?!"

"Stop stalking them, today was my mother's day to bond with them" Caroline was now pissed that Klaus couldn't just leave their children be for one day.

"Sue me for wanting to protect my children" Klaus growled.

"I'll call my mom" Caroline really didn't want to argue with Klaus at the moment. So the blonde vampire went to grab her phone and dial her mother's number. It went straight to voicemail and it instantly became odd to the young baby vampire, her mother never turned off her phone. Ever. "She's not answering."

"Then where is she?!"

"I don't know Klaus!"

"I swear if she is running with them and you're in on it, you'll regret it!" At that moment when the threat hit, Bonnie used her juju to instruct pain on Klaus for being a dick. "Ah!" Klaus screamed in agony.

"Ms. Bennett, stop this" Elijah stepped in.

"Keep him in line then" Bonnie kept her gaze on Klaus.

"Bonnie, stop it please" Caroline placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder to calm her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you to help me find my mom."

"You're right" Bonnie stopped the spell and looked to Caroline.

"Can you try a locator spell? I need to know if she is safe."

"Of course" Bonnie glared at Klaus before getting the stuff she'd need. A few moments later she had returned with the stuff she'd need for the spell.

"Can we come in?" Rebekah asked, getting annoyed with being outside.

"Nope, now Caroline I'll need your blood" Bonnie looked at her friend. Caroline bit into her wrist and let a few drops fall on to the map in front of her. Bonnie chanted her Latin words and Caroline watched as the blood began to move.

"Anything yet?" They heard Klaus ask from the door.

"Be patient" Caroline replied. When the blood stopped, so did Bonnie. The three girls looked at the map. Caroline's mother was at Wickery Bridge.

"Let's go" Elena said. The three girls walked towards the front door where they saw the Originals still standing.

"Well?" Klaus asked.

"Wickery Bridge" was all Caroline said as she went to her car with her friends.

* * *

><p>Caroline came to a hard stop when she saw what lied ahead. Her mother's car was upside down. Caroline swung the driver's side door open (she was surprised she never broke it off the car) and ran to her mother's car.<p>

"Mom! Kaiden! Charlotte!" She shouted. she only saw her mother in the car. Caroline hurried to pull her mother out.

"Where are the twins?!" Klaus asked frantically.

"I don't know, they're not in the car" Caroline said as she was successful in pulling her mother out.

"What?!"

"They're missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy shit, who took the twins? Sorry this chapter is so short, this is just a filler chapter. If someone can guess out of every person that has ever been on Vampire Diaries who took the twins from Liz, I'll give you a MAJOR spoiler on what lies ahead for this story. Happy reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline was sobbing while Klaus was making calls to his most trusted witches. He needed to find his children now! His siblings were all trying to cheer up Caroline but it was kind of hard when they were also upset that their niece and nephew were taken by someone completely unknown. Caroline's mother was resting after Caroline fed her some blood to help heel her wounds.

"Caroline they will be okay" Elena tried to comfort.

"No t-t-they w-w-won't" Caroline didn't know who took them but who wouldn't want to kill children that belong to Klaus. "Whoever h-has the-e-em could b-b-be torturing t-t-t-them" Caroline continued to stutter due to her tears that clouded her own vision.

"Remain calm Caroline, this won't help the twins" Rebekah rubbed Caroline's back as the other blonde's sobbing got a little louder. Klaus walked back into the living room with tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Klaus loved his children already, they were apart of him and Caroline and now someone has gone and taken them from right under his nose and he was going to find out who it was.

"Love?"

"What?"

"We will find them, don't you worry."

"How can I not worry?! Those are my children and they were taken from me!" Caroline was shouting now.

"Caroline" Elijah said trying to calm down Caroline by putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will find the twins. Kol take her to the kitchen and get her some water" Elijah looked to his younger brother. Kol nodded and helped Caroline off the couch.

"Come on darling" Kol said as he walked into the kitchen with her by his side.

"We will find my kids even if I have to hunt down everyone that I know and murder them all until I find my kids" Klaus left the room after that.

"Well this is going to be fun" Bonnie joked.

"Can you try the locator spell again?" Rebekah asked.

"I've been trying for the past hour Rebekah, I can't get through whatever barrior that is blocking the twins from me" Bonnie said in a apologetic tone. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay Ms. Bennett, thank you for trying" Elijah thanked her which Bonnie nodded too.

* * *

><p>Right when Kol entered the kitchen with Caroline, he sat her on one of the bar stools by the island. He grabbed out a glass and filled it up with some water and placed it down in front of her.<p>

"How could someone take someone else's children?" Caroline asked after she took a sip of water.

"I really do not know Caroline, but we'll find whoever did it" Kol responded. He has spent more time with his nephew then his niece and he was regretting that dearly. If the twins died then he will have to live with the guilt that he never really got to spend time with Charlotte.

"Kol" Caroline called out to her children's uncle.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I've spent more time with Kaiden and not Charlotte, I feel awful now" Kol replied.

"You'll have time to spend with her when we get her back" Klaus walked in at that moment.

"What if Caroline's right though Nik? What if we don't?" Kol asked.

"Brother, I am the Original Hybrid, you're my brother which makes you an Original as well. No one and I mean no one comes and takes my family away from me and thinks they can get away with it" Klaus said. "We will find them."

"Good" was all Kol said.

"Maybe my mother knows something" Caroline suggested.

"What?" Kol asked confused.

"My mother was with the twins when the car flipped, she had to have seen who did this" Caroline said as she got off the bar stool.

"So we question your mother. Good plan" Kol got up as well.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"With you."

"No you're not, she is my mother."

"Those are my niece and nephew."

"We can all go" Klaus chimmed in.

"Fine, but you don't get to question my mother.

"Fine" both brothers said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is another Update, sorry it took so long there was a lot of things happening with my family and all. So there are a few people who have guessed what I have in store for this story and I can honestly say that NO ONE guessed who really took the twins correctly. It might change if I get some good ideas but for right now I have someone in mind and hopefully you will all be able to guess who it is. I'm not going to lie I was going to make it Esther and Mikael but that is too obvious for me. Think hard and guess. Happy reviewing :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte woke up with her hands and body chained to a table. She didn't know what was going on until she turned to look at her brother who had blood all over him. She looked down at herself and saw nothing. 'What happened?' She asked herself.

"Kaiden" she called out in a whisper. Nothing. "Kaiden" she said a little louder. Kaiden moved a little bit and turned his head to look at her and she saw dry blood around his eyes.

"Charlotte, we need to get out of here" Kaiden said weak.

"What happened to you?" Charlotte had tears in her eyes now.

"Experiment, that's what is going on" said a voice. Charlotte looked to see a man standing there. "Also pure torture."

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked.

"Atticus Shane" was all the man said before he turned on a switch and vervain and wolfs bane came out from the vents. The twins began coughing and gagging from the fumes.

* * *

><p>"I want my babies!" Caroline yelled to Klaus. The two were arguing about who took them.<p>

"So do I!" Klaus shouted back.

"Well then tell me your grand plan to rescue them when we have no idea who took them" Caroline was pissed. She wanted her kids to be fine and home safe with her.

"We have to look for clues."

"Your brothers did that and they found nothing."

"Well we can ask your mom."

"Already did, she doesn't remember. All she remembers is seeing dark hair."

"Well then what is your mother useful for?"

"Hey! Don't talk about my mother" Caroline was pissed.

"Well she was the one who was with them before the kidnapping."

"I know but she is trying so hard to remember. Those are her grandchildren and she loves them very much and would never want anything bad to happen to them. So watch your tongue when you want to talk about my mother" Caroline wasn't up for his stupid games, she wanted her kids back and she was going to succeed.

"Touchy."

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>Kaiden woke up to Charlotte's screams, he looked over at her and saw that Atticus Shane shot her with a wooden bullet. Kaiden tried to get out of the chains but couldn't.<p>

"Ah, your brother is finally awake. Good now he can watch the show."

"Leave her alone!"

"Make me, oh wait, you can't" Atticus Shane replied.

"I swear to you, if my mother doesn't kill you, my father and his siblings will. We're the Mikaelson heirs" Kaiden overheard about how Kaiden and Charlotte were the heirs of Klaus who was the king.

"We'll see about that. Right now they have no idea where you are and I have a powerful witch casting a spell where no one can find you" Atticus Shane plunged the stake he had in his hand into Charlotte's stomach. Charlotte cried in pain.

"Stop!" Kaiden begged.

"No" Atticus Shane grabbed a syringe and plunged it into Kaiden, the last thing that Kaiden saw before he fell unconscious to what was in the syringe, was his twin sister getting beaten and tortured by the older man and Charlotte's cries in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am kind of cruel of having the twins tortured but I needed to add something good here. So yes the person who Kidnapped them was Atticus Shane who is still alive.**


End file.
